Thoughts
by mj0621
Summary: Some thoughts are BETTER said and DONE. SMacked AND M&Ms...
1. One: I Know Something’s Going On

**Thoughts**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would like to, I don't own it!sobs

**A/N:** This was not my plan…I just thought of writing a fic out of the blue…I hope you liked it. It helped me release my (some) inner thoughts. Oh, by the way, LOVE Smacked and M&Ms…

**Chapter One: I Know Something's Going On**

_**Danny's POV**_

Everyday, I work here. It doesn't look fun, but it is. At least for me. Besides the work you do, some other things are interesting. For me, besides the cases I have, I find something more interesting. The people you work with. For instance, my boss. He experienced a lot of painful stuff in his life. Still, he's here, working and coping up well. I think he's best friend has something to do with it. Well, I consider them best friends. Who wouldn't. She's been there for him, he's been there for her. She's the only one who could break him (I mean in his shell). And he's, well, her shield. It's not just me who thinks about it this way. I can name at least four. Lindsay. Doesn't matter if she's the 'newbie', she's not blind! And there's Hawkes. He knows her better than I do. And the last one is Flack. He's always with boss in cases. I know they say, they're just friends but hey! I know, something's going on, and I Danny Messer, will prove that…with the help of my other colleagues.

TBC…

------------------------

Hope that wasn't bad. It's my second CSI:NY fic…I was just taking a break from my first one…(Say Something) Please Review! By the way, wanna thank Dimgwrthien (I call her DimTina) for 'tutoring' me…CSI:NY 101…I appreciate it. This is how I show how much! She proved to me that someone really reads your profile and pleas! LOL


	2. Two: I Can’t Tell What It Is

**Thoughts**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer** in first chapter…

**Author's Notes:** Ok! I didn't expect a LOT of reviews and PMs for this fic…I was suppose to continue this AFTER my other fics… Well, here's the second chapter… still short POVs… gonna think the plot now it's getting near the last chapter…

**Chapter Two: I Can't Tell What It Is**

_**Lindsay's POV**_

Here I am, trying to feel at home away from my home. Everything is different around here. Things are more unexplainable, unusual…not only the cases handed to me but the person who actually gave it. Sometimes I wonder if it's just me, sometimes I think it only has something to do with me being the newbie…I always see them easy and comfortable around each other (I mean more than when we're around). One time Danny said to me they've been like that for quite a long time now…It's kinda obvious. I wonder, are they really just friends like they tell us (rather she tells us, he doesn't comment on almost anything) or there's something underneath that? He's more open to her than the rest of us, and as usual, that got me thinking. Is it the long time friendship bond? The opposite chemistry? They are really quite the opposites. He's this tough workaholic, she's the…well, (she gonna kill me if she hears me say this) the softy and fun-loving type…like yin and yang… I believe that there's something there between them, it's just I can't tell what it is. And I, Lindsay Monroe, will clear that up.

TBC…

Kinda did that this 1am… yup, I wasn't suppose to but...hey, it is fun! Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciated it…and this is the proof I'm thankful for it.  Review again please? Wonder who's POV is next eh? –mj(wgf)


	3. Three: How Do You Escape From The Truth?

**Thoughts**

BY: mj0621

**Disclaimer** in first chapter…

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the reviews and I try to reply to you guys...(well, like I said, I am thankful) I'm really worried if someone would like it…anyways, I was suppose to post this yesterday but something came up…:) here's chap three…

**Chapter Three: How Do You Escape From The Truth?**

_**Flack's POV**_

Here we are, in the waiting room of a hospital, waiting for her to be discharged. She got shot by a suspect on the run. In that moment I remember his reaction. He was pissed. When we saw she was shot, he immediately run towards her and stood over her. Shielded her in my opinion. When we finally caught the suspect, I saw the deadly stare he gave our scum. I can't blame him. Who wants his friend be shot? Well, back in the hospital, I am looking at him, covering the emotions in his eyes then I shook my head. Why does he have to hide it? I glanced at Danny and Lindsay. They were thinking the same thing. We all know he's hurting and he's not gonna show us that. I sighed. We all know they're close. It's quite obvious. Hearing that they know each other for at least 10 years. I dunno, but as she walk out of the E.R., and he paced towards her, eager to ask if she's alright, I always wanted to ask them, how do you escape from the truth? The truth that they keep and not face? For me the more that they hide it, the more it'll show…and I Don Flack, will help you guys face the truth that we're all been seeing…

TBC…

Ok, this is not my best chappie but something unexpected happened soo…sorry. Please review… Ok, next chap…POV's about the --- oops almost gave it away…:) –mj(wgf)


	4. Four: Just Say What You Really Mean!

**Thoughts**

BY: mj0621

**Disclaimer** in first chapter…

**Author's Notes: **I'm happy with your reviews! Thank you! Really! Now, from a writer's block temporary fic, this is gonna be my official fic! To be fair to everyone, I told someone that after four or five POV chapters, its gonna be more exciting… I hope it will. This chapter is a little bit hard for me so again, I thank DimTina for her patient 'tutoring' on CSI: NY… without her, I don't think I can write CSI: NY even if I wanted to…

**Chapter Four: Just Say What You Really Mean**

_**Mac's POV**_

Sitting here, doing my paperwork satisfies me. Being a workaholic, of course it is. But how in the world can I concentrate when they're going at it again! Those two really have to stop arguing. I think I lost track in counting how many times they bicker (and as I remember, they squabble every time they meet!). I just shake my head as I heard her scream for an explanation. Now I conclude this has something that has got to do with her nickname 'Montana'. As their voices lower a bit, I suppose somebody's there to be the referee. Who might it be? I sighed and stopped writing for a bit. If I were that person, I suggest that they stop bickering and I will say to him "(For Pete's sake) just say what you really mean and get this over with!" They should know I'm not the only one who thinks of it that way. Someday, I Mac Taylor, will make Danny Messer say what he really means.

TBC…

There goes my M&Ms…oohh…this is getting exiting…even for me…LOL…please review…see how it works on me? I can write without any chocolates and bottles of water by my side!


	5. Five:You’reCluelessMoreThanUThinkUAre

**Thoughts**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer** in the first chapter

**A/N:** sigh I'm happy with the reviews…at least I know someone's reading it:) Ok, I'm getting excited here…after this chap, two or three POV chaps more and a change in everything:D A box of mini bar chocolates gone and three bottles of water emptied, here is what I did. BTW, I was suppose to post it the other day but it won't upload...:( made me mad for a while...:P

**Chapter Five: You're Clueless More Than You Think You Are **

_**Stella's POV**_

Once someone told me that we're CSI, so that means we don't feel anything. Seeing dead bodies without any reactions or expressions, collecting blood and DNA examples from vics and suspects…well, there's only one thing I should have say to her – She didn't meet Lindsay and Danny yet. They are full of emotions. Whatever emotions are that… I sigh as I hear them giving a 'piece' of their minds…again. I always wondered before, what's with the nickname. Is it an initiation for newbies? But then, I concluded something. Danny is giving her a piece of evidence everyday for her to solve to mystery. I'm glad it's not a real case because it sure is taking Lindsay one heck of a long time! I guess some of the gang already knows this. His stolen glances, pick up lines…sometimes I just wanna poke Lindsay and say "For crying out loud Lindsay! Look behind you! Read between the lines! I sighed for the million time as I walk in between them in the locker room. I guess HE is too busy to stop them this time. Darn him… I couldn't help but smile. I Stella Bonasera will tell Lindsay Monroe "You're more clueless more than you think you are. You know that don't you?" when this bickering doesn't stop soon. I imagine her face when I tell her that…priceless.

TBC…

Please review. Any suggestions? I still am a newbie. :D Thanks for the box of chocolates!


	6. Six: Don’t You Really Know?

**Thoughts**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer** in the first chapter

**Spoilers:** It may contain some but I really don't know, ya know? Lol :P

**A/N:** Ok, I finished my two remaining chaps (because the site won't let me post before so I thought of making it advance) of POVs… Thanks for the reviews… (that's less than the usual… wink wink).. I still appreciate it… Here goes nothing….

**Chapter Six: Don't You Really Know?**

_**Sid's POV**_

This night is different. No corpse (in this hour anyway), which I am thankful for. I can't believe I'm saying this but I am rather bored. Not that I like someone's body in here but I didn't see any of the CSIs. I know when there's no body there's no reason for them to show up in here…but hey! One can wish for a little company right? Anyway, I start to think about the previous cases we had to entertain myself until I remember one specific case (well, not the case but what happened DURING the case) where Lindsay Monroe asked me a question. Something about why Danny Messer keeps calling her Montana. At that moment (as I grin by myself) I just wanna ask her "Don't you really know?" but I don't want to spoil the fun so I just said (while fighting the laugh) something like "He has a crush on you." She just rolled her eyes. It's fine with me if she doesn't believe at least I told her the – never mind. I just kept in mind one of these days, I , Sid Hammerback will be one of the people who'll personally push and point it for her if she still does get it…

TBC…

A/N2: Ok! I'm having major issue about my confidence…wanna help me with that guys? Anyway, I have the last POV chap typed…but I'd rather post it tomorrow… :) hehehe…thanks again for the chocolate…It's heavenly!


	7. Seven: My Mind is Made Up

**Thoughts**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer** in the first chapter

**A/N:** Ok, here's my last POV chappy then goes the MAJOR change… I hope you'll still like it after I change something… By the way…I'm sooo happy about my mini choco bars and I'm giving it away! (not all though…must have sugar to write..LOL…) ones who reviewed gets to pick from my assorted chocolates:) thanks for the lovely and heartwarming reviews…and this chappy's gonna be a tad bit longer than the first ones…:) for you guys!

**Chapter Seven: My Mind is Made Up**

_**Sheldon's POV**_

One heck of a case that deals with the loss of loved ones and friends. Days like this always make me think about my personal life…or what's lacking anyway. My colleagues say "Don't worry, I too lack personal life. Who doesn't?" I disagree on that. They don't lack, they just don't see it. It's funny how it seems how they just don't see what's in front of them. Lemme start with our fearless leader and his partner, Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera. Both have painful and unclear pasts, enigmatic and darn smart. One small catch …they say they're partners…only friends. I just smile whenever they (well, she) tells us that… We all know otherwise. There's more than that friendship (deep friendship, seriously). I think the reason why nothin's happenin' between them coz, either of them won't make a move. Think of the numbers of meals they ate together, drinks they drank…only the two of them. Even if they won't consider it a date, for us, oh, it is a date alright. They won't admit it but that's the truth. In my opinion, they're just shy or afraid to take a chance.

Next, the cool guy and the newbie, Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe. These two just drive me nuts! There is no day you won't hear them argue and joke around (I call 'em flirt). Danny is giving her hints and she thinks it's all in his game. I don't blame her. With Danny, you're not always sure if he's serious or not.

I just can't take this dancing around. CSIs gather evidence and for once never followed their heart. It isn't suppose to be with your personal life too. For crying out loud! I'm getting tired of this situation. I know I need to do something (something like bumping their heads together). My mind is made up. I, Sheldon Hawkes, will make sure this crazy dance will soon end as the real one starts… Not if I can't help it they will.

TBC…

…this is it… last POV chappy… all I can say about the next chappy is…riot… btw, anyone want to help me with some Smacked and M&Ms fact:) I would appreciate that… Please review! bows


	8. Eight: RIOT

**Thoughts**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer and stuff** in the earlier chaps

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it took me a long time to update... I was kinda unsure about what version to do and I came up with two versions, one in third person and one POVs. I decided to post this one 'cause the other one didn't feel right. About the chap title, it was suppose to be Rampaging Investigators On Terrace but some changes must be made. Pretend Mac's office can be seen from the DNA lab and... I needed an OC lab tech for reasons I can't say as of now. Sorry if it didn't reach your expectations... I hope it does... All mistakes are mine. Please review!

**Chapter Eight: R.I.O.T.: Rampaging Investigators On Tape**

_**Danny's POV:**_

The heat of summer in New York is driving everyone crazy and even us CSIs weren't given a chance to escape the insanity. The worst part is it seems it has a bad effect on our moods and jobs...

I was walking in the corridors of the Crime Lab frustrated over the lack of evidence and slow processing of it. Not to mention the unavoidable overheating of the facilities in the building. Jaimie Anderson, our new lab tech, had expected I was going to pay her a visit... again... I could tell by the way she looked at me.

"Hey newbie, are the results ready?"

She sighed "Ya know, it's the sixth time you asked me that in... fifteen minutes. I said I'd page you if they're done."

I ran my fingers through my hair as I sit on one of the stools by the desk "I'm sorry Jai, this case just sucks."

"Insufficient evidence huh?"

I nod "Yeah, not enough to make this guy rot in jail. Take note, he IS guilty and this damn heat ain't helping either!" I couldn't take the heat so I unbuttoned my shirt and took them off leaving my white shirt on.

"It's summer Danny. What do you expect? You try wearing this lab coat and latex gloves the whole day eh?" Jaimie retorted.

No way... that I couldn't handle. I laugh "No thanks. Point taken." She must be really annoyed by me now. Then, I saw Sheldon Hawkes pass by. I motioned him to join us.

"Updates? Something?"

"We wish. I'd say we're stuck."

"Hell no."

We sound really desperate now.

Jaimie looked up from the microscope "Guys! I'm trying to concentrate here. It's hard enough that it's hot."

"Ooh… I see noob's second week isn't cheery." Hawkes joked.

"Look who's talking!" she grinned as he shut up and returned to her task.

She got him there...

Hawkes walked towards me and said "Crap. Where's Mac anyway? We need help."

The newbie replied "Can't you see him from here? As you can observe, he's doin' major paperwork in his office. I heard the chief requested 'em finished today."

We both raised our eyebrows at her. Where does she get these info?

"Bummer. How 'bout Stella?"

"She's doing her own paperwork. Chief's on her ass too. Her words not mine." She answered while giggling over the microscope.

He gave me a pat on the back "We can't have it all Messer. Well, I'm going to Sid. He might have something new."

"Keep me posted... I beg ya."

He laughed as he left "Ok Messer, just don't cry."

CRY?! Me? Naw... no way Danny Messer's cryin'!

"Weh, who's cryin'?" I mumbled. I looked at Jaimie's direction... she's trying not to laugh! Is this an insult?

"What are ya laughing at?"

She just gave me a peace sign with her fingers without her eyes leaving her work.

"Yeah... yeah... whatever."

My eyes landed on the desk...

"Ei noob, is that the recorder that was found in the scene?"

Still engrossed with her work, she answered ""Yep. Found fingerprints, it's not finished processing on AFIS. You don't have to use tapes on that kind of recorder. Spend a few extra bucks and voila you have an upgraded recorder. Technology today eh?"

This is it! This is what I'm lookin' for! Perfect!

"You gave me an idea! Page me okay? I'm going to do something. If anyone asks, I went out for iced coffee..."

I got her full attention now... Her brown eyes looking at me... twinkling...

"Sure... but Messer, remember you still owe me a drink."

"Oh yeah. Iced coffee for the newbie it is then!"

I turned around and left... better make this quick... Or else, it might get messy before I even get to start.

Half an hour later, I returned rather enthusiastically. I see Lindsay in the Reconstruction room and went silently to try out my idea. This is gonna be great. I could just feel it... dangerous but worth a try.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lindsay's POV:**_

I thought this tranquility could help me think... It's hopeless... No use! This case must be closed... We almost have him... It's all because of that scumbag and lapdog...

Maybe a little blurting out will help me relax a bit...

"This guy's out and that damn lawyer and his stupid-"

"Whoa Montana! Halt! Stop! Cursing ain't gonna help."

I almost choked out of my own saliva as I heard that too familiar voice... Shit... Danny caught me saying stuff... alone. Now he'll think I'm a nutso talking to herself... Why creep on me eh? Darn it Messer.

"What in the world are you doing sneaking up on me?!"

I heard a click sound...

"This guy's out and that damn lawyer and his stupid-"

He RECORDED ME!? I looked at him with confusion and anger. "You recorded me?!" What's next? Blackmail?

He just gave me a grin... Now that I can see him clearly (clutter in my brain all tucked in), I notice he's just wearing a thin white shirt... of course I looked away immediately... If he caught me looking at him that way, I'll never... (and I mean never) gonna hear the end of it.

"You better explain yourself now or else-"

"Ok! Ok! Sheesh! Someone's hot tempered! You see I have a plan… and that doesn't include you muttering your obscenities."

Is it me or it's getting warmer in here? I annoyingly pulled him by his shirt out of the room and walked through the corridor. I need a bit of cool air... I looked at him and I see the questioning look on his face.

I explain "It's getting warmer in there… ok, sorry, continue."

We both pass by the Ballistics room which was occupied by Stella who was busy writing. Danny put an arm around me and whispered in my ear "I was planning something which includes Mac and Stella. Are you with me?"

I felt shivers down my spine... I shove him away and thought fast... Is he planning what I think he is? Are we gonna be in a lot of trouble? Is it worth it? Will I help him? Of course I'll help. I was planning to do something about this anyway...

"I get ya... but how?"

"All you gotta do is talk to Stel about him… or whatever girls talk… about 'love' while I, put this lovely contraption by those bullet boxes so she won't know… better make sure she'll not find out or the guns in here will be all pointed at us."

I gave him a deadly glare "Scare the heck out of me why don't ya?"

"Cool it Montana." He patted my shoulder ""You'll be fine."

I couldn't help but to feel nervous about this... Anyway, he does have my back right?

"But if she finds out, I'll say it's your idea and you dragged me into it."

"Deal. Now, let us begin. Remember; don't forget to talk about Mac."

He pushed an exasperated me in the room and greeted "Hey Stel! How ya doin'?"

Stella glanced at our direction "Hey! How nice of you to pass by! Well, I'm three-fourths done with this thing. How 'bout you guys? What's up with the case?"

Eep. This is it. The moment...

Danny slowly walked towards the boxes as I distracted Stella "Insufficient evidence, slow processing of evidence and overheating computers."

"Tough luck."

I sit on a stool beside her as Danny waved goodbye. "Gotta go! Keep ya posted!" then he disappeared.

I'm not even sure I can do this... No, I can do this... this is for her... and Mac...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Stella's POV:**_

At last! Someone to talk to... I'm stiff bored in here. Aw, Danny's leaving already? Lindsay's still here anyway so...

I nod at Danny as he left. Hm... What's up with that? Did Danny just walked Linds all the way here? This is interesting... I turn to Lindsay, who was quite staring in space, with a grin plastered on my face...

"So…he walked ya here? What's up with that? Something I don't know going on?"

She blushed "No! That was nothing… he had nothing to do and we were headed on the same direction."

I tried to keep it serious but it didn't work. I had to laugh at her reaction "Touchy. But you gotta admit, with that shirt on, he's pretty hot."

This time her jaw dropped, in reply she somehow stuttered "Wha-? No way… Come on Stel! This is Messer we're talking about."

I start writing again as I said to her "You can hang around here but the best that you can do is tell the truth."

I heard a deep sigh from her "Ok, fine. He's hot."

Was it that hard to say it?

Then, in my surprise, she came up with a comeback... a nasty one. That mischievous grin... she's up to something... This is not good...

"Since we're being completely being honest here, what about you?"

I try to pretend the subject didn't affect me. I just continued scribbling...

"What about me?"

Her chin rested on her palm, she retorted "Tell me, do you find someone hot in this building?"

Avoid the subject...

"Yeah, this building's hot today isn't it?"

She whined "Stella! Come on! You started this! There are a lot of guys in here… Danny, Flack…Mac?"

I stopped writing and studied the look on her eyes. Tilting my head towards her, I said with a grin of my own "Hm… what if I said Danny's hot?"

Her reaction's priceless! I giggled at her "I'm kidding! No need to be jealous. He's hot but not my type."

"I'm not jealous!" Lindsay defended.

"Right. And I'm not Greek."

"I can't believe you're changing the subject! You ain't getting off easily on this one. Come on! It's just you and me… Is it Mac?"

Time to turn her words against her...

"Is it me or you're trying to say Mac's hot?"

"He is but he's not my type." Lindsay mimicked me. Damn, she's getting good at this. "No need to be territorial." She giggled as I turn red.

"I'm not territorial."

Lindsay shot back "And I'm not from Montana."

"Fine. You win. Yeah, he is… we're talking about our boss here."

"And your best friend." she shrugged "So what? It's not like you like him…"

Don't I? I can't say I don't care for him... he's practically a part of my life... sometimes I even think he is my life...

I think the silence that surrounded us spoke the truth...

"Oh my gosh! You do like him! Well, come to think of it, not really surprising."

What in the world is she talking about? It's not really surprising? What does that suppose to mean? Damn it. Nobody knows... Now, she does... I have to say something...

I spat "And you like Danny. Now we're even. Big deal right? I can't believe I'm having this conversation now."

Sheesh, talk about wrong timing... I lost concentration on what I'm doing now... I suddenly found my pen very interesting... Well, at least she knows the 'thing' between her and Danny... but this is not the way I plan on telling her...

She smiled at me "Me neither" then out of the blue she frowned "Oh crap… oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" Lindsay's eyes were wide.

I raised my brows and turned to her "What's with the sudden craps?"

She whispered "Oh crap..." again then we heard someone enter the room. It was Danny. What happened to Lindsay?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lindsay's POV:**_

Oh crap. I totally forgot about the recorder Danny hid. Oh my god, he's gonna listen to it and find out about me. Crap... here he comes! What am I gonna do? I heard Stella say

"What's with you? Something wrong?" the worry in Stella's voice was evident.

I bit my lips and mumbled to her "I… forgot something… crap."

I forgot what I was suppose to do... Well, the objective was completed but did I have to add my life as well!? Crap. This is NOT the time for my love life...

Danny entered the room with four bottles of water in hand. "Cold water. Here ya go ladies."

"Thanks Danny. How sweet of you." Stella said nudging me (I was just staring at space, I hope I can evaporate right now. This is so gonna be embarrassing for me... and maybe him too.).

I took Stella's hint and spoke "Oh…yeah, thanks Messer."

As Stella drank her water, Danny took the chance to snag the device in his pocket. I stood up and hurriedly walked towards him.

"Uh… see ya later Stel!"

"Okay, tell me about your case later… Looks like you two are goin' somewhere…"

Stella... please not now... I sigh at her "Stel…"

She waved her pen at us. "Fine. You heard nothing…"

When I turned around, Danny isn't beside me anymore... shit. Where is he? Oh! There he is! Oh crap... He's gonna listen to it now...I ran to catch up with him. "Danny wait!"

"Good timing Montana, I was about to play this thing."

"No!" my voice was higher than usual. Damn it. After clearing my throat I said "I mean, not yet. We still have to do Mac's side right?"

I have to cover up for my ass too of course.

Danny stared at me for a moment. He is making me melt in one of his stares...

"Nice call Montana. Ok, my turn to do the 'interview'."

He fell for it. Good. I inhaled in relief and smiled at him "Good luck. You'll need it… seriously."

I whispered as we arrive by Mac's office. "See me when you're editing it."

Then I left drinking my water and him standing by Mac's door. I got thirsty all of a sudden... I'll just edit my part on the computer later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Danny's POV:**_

Lindsay left me infront of Mac's office. Great. Now how in the world could I make Mac talk about this? …Aw hell with it. I just have to be a bit bolder than usual. I hope Mac won't fire me after this... Here goes nothing...

I knock on his glass door then entered with his consent. I turned on the black thing in my pocket... Start... now...

He didn't even look at me when he greeted me "Hey Danny. Need something?"

"Uh… just walking around…" A reason... gotta think quick... AH! "I brought you a bottle of cold water." I handed the bottle to him and sat on the chair by his desk (also I secretly slipped the recorder on the floor under his chair, unnoticed by Mac of course. He might notice it if it stays in my pockets. Things could get ugly if he sees it now).

"Thanks. I need this… so why are you really here?"

Shit. He didn't buy it. What it really unbelievable for me to be nice or something? Or maybe he noticed because he's Mac?

I frowned at him. This is not going to be easy.

"Ok, I dunno how in the world I could say this…uh… well…"

"Well?" Mac said as he was about to drink his water.

Be bold Messer! I can do this... Just be straight forward... That often works right?

"So you asked her out?"

He choked and coughed "What?"

I am so fired after this talk... I'm gonna be fired!!! My nerves got the best of me... Wait... Have to think... This is my fault, it was my idea... but the noob did gave me the idea... No, don't drag her into this, she doesn't know about this and for Pete's sake, I'm gonna get her fired... and she's just two weeks here... Think... Talk! He's waiting for an answer stupid.

"You okay Mac?"

"Yeah. What did you say?"

I try to hide my facination... there's something in his eyes... I just can't tell what it is...

"Uh… So you asked her out?"

He gave me a glare "Asked who out?"

This is it! No looking back. I'll just exit fast if he fires me... Just go ahead... You're the stupid one who thought of this anyway... Blame yourself... I admit, I'm nervous as heck.

"Stella. Who else?"

Mac stopped writing and leaned back on his chair staring at me. I think he never… ever thought anyone saying that… or maybe think that but saying it to his face? That was a different story.

His face was a bit stony...

"No. Where did you hear that?"

Well, there are rumors about them... just use that! After all, office gossips pop out of nowhere.

"From a source…well, sources."

He dropped his pen on the table and started nursing his headache "Don't tell me the techs are at it again."

Uhoh.. headache... and it's my fault... he's gonna scream at me soon. I just know it... and hang on a sec... He knows about the rumors? Well, duh, I guess he isn't that oblivious after all. Cover for the techs... they aren't the only one spreading rumors... some cops and CSIs too...

"No comment… anyway, share it with me will ya? Is it true?"

Just go with the flow Messer. You're doing great. Relax.

He took another deep breath and said "I swear if those techs start another rumor about anyone in the lab…"

My confidence is growing since he's all relaxed about all of this... That's good right?

I ask him "Are you avoiding the question?"

His face had no emotion "No."

"So… your answer is?"

"No."

"Okay." I give up. This is hopeless. It's good I survived this long. I had enough. I guess Stella's talk is enough. I started to stand up when he suddenly asked "Does everybody think that?"

SCORE!

Nice. More juicy details...

This is gonna work after all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Mac's POV:**_

Danny was about to leave... but I needed to know more... More about... _this_... (Though I can't explain why.) I had to stop him somehow. I asked him straight forward. I had to know where this is going. What is he implying? Where did this came from? He froze in his position and looked at me with this weird look in his eyes. Then he smiled... He's up to something. I know it... now I have to figure out what. He settled in his seat and asked

"Think what?"

Oh don't play with me Danny Messer. He knows what I mean. I gave him a glare but he dismisses it and still awaits for my answer. Damn it... This going to be a long complex talk...

"Me... and Stella..." I broke off. My body shivered at my own words. Never have I thought about my relationship about Stella in that level... Who am I kidding? Of course I had. I just... refused to take a risk to put those dangerous thoughts in action. (And I mean dangerous... What'll I become when I lose her?) I admit. I'm scared... I'm scared that I might lose her because of it. My thoughts returned back to reality and I try to cover any emotion from Danny.

He shrugs "I dunno, I have no idea what everybody thinks."

I released a sigh and continued nursing my headache. I know that... I just want an... idea... Jeez, I'm getting too old for this game...

"How about you?" I ask.

"My thoughts?"

No your dog's... Of course his! I gave him a nod

"Yeah. Penny for your thoughts."

"I dunno Mac. I mean it's not that important..."

Ah... now I get it. He's scared... nervous at least. I don't blame him. If I were in his shoes I'd shut up, after all I'm still his boss. I got to give his bravery a credit there.

"You scared?"

He snorts "No way. Wanna know the truth? Okay, here's what I think." He says as he clapped his hands together. "I think you two are close since... like forever and obviously you care about each other. There are some sparks and a whole lot of tension between you two... if you know what I mean." He ends his statement with a small chuckle.

That I wasn't expecting... I wasn't expecting that at all. Is it that frustrating that even other people feel it? I look at him and he's smirking. Obviously proud of himself.

"Too much?"

Oh yeah? What would he feel if I say something about a piece of his life? Hm.. maybe I should.

"What if I told you that you're like a high school student?"

He creased his brows in confusion. "I'm not sure I'm following."

"Here's a piece of my mind about you and miss Monroe. I think you're unsure how to pursue a relationship with her so you try and 'distract' her and yourself from what you really feel. You two are just making it more complicated than it should be."

Did I just say that?

He stared at me with his jaw slightly open in shock. But in my surprise, he quickly recovered and came out with a witty comeback.

"Ouch Mac." he smiles "Looks who's talkin'..."

"But mine IS complicated."

"So why not work it out?"

I thought of what to say for a moment or so... Is this about me or him? He has a point... but... damn it... His turn...

"Just a question, why don't you get your ass moving and do what should do with the girl you like rather than looking at your boss' life? Scared of commitment?"

He retorts "Scared of risks?"

Well, he got me... I give up. He has a point... I gave him a small smile just as same as his.

"No."

"Neither am I." I think...

"Danny, just a suggestion... don't... waste any time doing nothing and start acting. Time'll not stop for you. Believe me..." I swallow "I know."

Yes, I've been foolish thinking life would never end. I've been hurt by my mistakes and I don't want him to make the same mistakes I did.

He nods and replies "Mac, look, I don't wanna cross any lines here... I just wanna tell ya... Just go with your gut. You're a brave marine right? Then be brave to face your feelings for her and take the risk... You'll never know what'll happen if you don't try right? It's kinda hard I know but hey, maybe she feels the same... at least you won't be sorry you tried... Or think of it as this way... What if she leaves, which I hope not, if you don't try?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Danny's POV:**_

Oh God, did I just say that to my boss?

I released the breath I was unconsciously holding when I saw him nod and smile... I think he did. He signed a piece of paper, piled them up all together, holding it in his arm and stood up. What is he gonna do now? I also stood up and waited for him to speak.

"Thank you."

Did I hear that right? He thanked me? Damn, this was one heck of a talk...

"Same here boss. So you goin' to her now?"

He slightly chuckled as he straightened his shirt.

"No. Not yet. I need to go to the chief about these papers. Wanna go with?"

Me? Go with the boss who's goin' to the bigger boss? No thank you.

"Uh... I think I'll pass. I need to check on the evidence I left with the newbie Jai."

"Okay. tell me about the case later."

I roll my eyes "Joy."

He waved whilst he walked away.

That reminds me, I need to go get that tech the iced coffee I owed her. I'll go get one before returning to her.

As I paced out of Mac's office, a thought came over me...

Am I forgetting something?

I halted for a second and try to recollect...

...I don't think so...

Oh well. I shrugged it away and continued walking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hawkes's POV:**_

Where is Mac? The chief wants to see him about those papers he needed to submit.

I was headed towards Mac's office when I met Danny.

"Hey!"

His body anyway...

No response. Mind's in space I guess. I wonder what about?

Seeing Mac's not in his office, I was about to retreat and check the other labs. Something caught my attention, I did a double take. Yeah there's something under the chair in Mac's office... What is that? Curiosity got me. I have to go see what that black thing is. I fished out a pair of gloves just in case...

I made sure no one sees me as I enter Mac's office and kneel down to get the... recorder?! What in the world is a recorder doing in Mac's office? And why is it recording? I looked up and saw nobody saw me... yet. I grabbed the recorder (I never dismissed the fact that it may be an evidence- long shot but it's still a possibility.) and dashed out of the room, making my way towards the autopsy room.

I stopped the device and studied it. Looks new... No damage... It's been recording for a while... I decided to listen to what it has recording. It might help me figure out what this thing is or for...

I pressed play as I barged into the autopsy room with Flack and Sid talking over a John Doe.

_Click_

"_Hey Stel! How ya doin'?"_

"_Hey! How nice of you to pass by! Well, I'm three-fourths done with this thing. How 'bout you guys? What's up with the case?"_

Sid promptly faced my direction as Flack arched his brows

"Whatcha got there Hawkes?" Flack asked as I approach them.

"I dunno. I'm trying to figure that out myself."

"_Insufficient evidence, slow processing of evidence and overheating computers."_

"_Tough luck."_

"_Gotta go! Keep ya posted!"_

"_So…he walked ya here? What's up with that? Something I don't know going on?"_

"_No! That was nothing… he had nothing to do and we were headed on the same direction."_

_ Stella laughs _

Flack laughed "A recorded conversation of them? Let's see, Danny, Stella and... Lindsay. Who's is that anyway? Hawkes you better explain yourself..."

"I swear I have no idea what, who's is this and why he'd or she'd do this. I just found this in Mac's office, under a chair."

The two looked at me then we remained silent, listening to the recording.

"_Touchy. But you gotta admit, with that shirt on, he's pretty hot."  
_

"_Wha-? No way… Come on Stel! This is Messer we're talking about."_

"_You can hang around here but the best that you can do is tell the truth."_

"_Ok, fine. He's hot."_

Did I just hear what I think I heard? I tilted my head towards Flack and Sid who's jaws were dropped but they too smiled. So... we got ourselves some juicy details...

"_Since we're being completely being honest here, what about you?"_

"_What about me?''_

"_Tell me, do you find someone hot in this building?"_

"_Yeah, this building's hot today isn't it?"_

That's Stella alright. Avoiding an awkward and/or personal question.

"_Stella! Come on! You started this! There are a lot of guys in here… Danny, Flack…Mac?"_

"_Hm… what if I said Danny's hot?"_

_ Stella laughs again _

"_I'm kidding! No need to be jealous. He's hot but not my type."_

"_I'm not jealous!"_

"_Right. And I'm not Greek."_

I couldn't help but smile. Go get her Stella. Trap Lindsay...

"_I can't believe you're changing the subject! You ain't getting off easily on this one. Come on! It's just you and me… Is it Mac?" _

"_Is it me or you're trying to say Mac's hot?"_

"_He is but he's not my type."_

"_No need to be territorial."_

_ Lindsay giggles _

Now Lindsay got Stella. Go Lindsay. Hang on what am I doing? I stopped the device. Sid and Flack waited for my explanation.

"Don't you guys think we're doing something bad here?"

Flack shrugged "We didn't really do it. You just found it and trying to find out who is responsible for it or who's is it...etc..."

"This reminds me of a time I was in college years ago..." Sid started to say but Flack said "Sid, you sayin' something about this? What we gonna do about it?"

"Ah... Well, I dunno but my point is, I used the tape to help my pal before..."

I pondered about this. Is this a chance to finally make my ideas real?

"_I'm not territorial."_

"_And I'm not from Montana."_

"_Fine. You win. Yeah, he is… we're talking about our boss here."_

"_And your best friend." "So what? It's not like you like him…"_

_Silence…_

"_Oh my gosh! You do like him! Well, come to think of it, not really surprising."_

"_And you like Danny. Now we're even. Big deal right? I can't believe I'm having this conversation now."_

Yeah Stella and it's all on this device. Wonder how they'll react when they know about this thing. So now that their true feelings have been uncovered...

"_Me neither…Oh crap…oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!"_

"_What's with the sudden craps?"_

"_Oh crap…"_

"_What's with you? Something wrong?"_

"_I… forgot something… crap."_

Okay... What was that about?! Flack and Sid were thinking of the same thing.

"_Cold water. Here ya go ladies."_

"_Thanks Danny. How sweet of you."_

"_Oh…yeah, thanks Messer."_

That answers our question...

"_Uh… see ya later Stel!"_

"_Okay, tell me about your case later… Looks like you two are goin' somewhere…"_

"_Stel…"_

"_Fine. You heard nothing…"_

_Click_

So... Is it me or Danny is somehow responsible for this?

"Messer's in big trouble if Stella or Lindsay finds out about this." I hear Flack say.

Sid sat on one of the stools rubbing the bridge of his nose "I think Lindsay knows about it."

"Whatcha think CSI Hawkes?"

I glance at the thing in my hand (which was still waiting for me to play the second part of the recording). "Let's find out." I pressed play and sat beside Sid.

"_Hey Danny. Need something…?"_

"_Uh… just walking around… I brought you a bottle of cold water."_

"_Thanks. I need this… so why are you really here?"_

Mac and Danny. So it's Danny's after all. What is he up to?

"_Ok, I dunno how in the world I could say this…uh… well…"_

"_Well?"_

"_So you asked her out?"_

_ Mac coughs _

What the- Is Danny doing what I think he's doin'?!

Flack chuckled "Danny's playing matchmaker."

"But he doesn't seem to know that Lindsay said anything about herself." Sid added.

"_What?"_

"_You okay Mac?"_

"_Yeah. What did you say?"_

"_Uh… So you asked her out?"_

"_Asked who out?"_

"_Stella. Who else?"_

"_No. Where did you hear that?"_

"_From a source…well, sources."_

"_Don't tell me the techs are at it again."_

"_No comment… anyway, share it with me will ya? Is it true?"_

"_I swear if those techs start another rumor about anyone in the lab…"_

"Does Danny know what he's doing is suicide?"

I chortled "Maybe he's doing it for the greater good."

"Mac's temper is not the greater good."

Flack's right. What the hell is Danny up to and risking his 'life'?

Sid said out of the blue "Mac knows about the rumors that's going around the lab?"

I answer "Seems like it." That's Sid Hammerback for ya. Out of the topic kinda creepy kinda guy... Is he even digesting this Mac-Stella thing? I smile.

"_Are you avoiding the question?"_

"_No."_

"_So… your answer is?"_

"_No."_

"_Okay…"_

"_Does everybody think that?"_

"_Think what?"_

"_Me and Stella…"_

"_I dunno. I have no idea what everybody thinks."_

"_How about you?"_

"_My thoughts?"_

"_Yeah. Penny for your thoughts."_

Does Mac really wanna know what he thinks? I bit my lips to suppress my smile.

"_I dunno Mac. I mean, it's not that important…"_

"_You scared?"_

"_No way. Wanna know the truth? Okay, here's what I think. I think you two are close since… like forever… and… well there are some sparks… and a whole lot of tension…if you know what I mean."_

"_Too much?"_

"_What if I told you you're like a high school student?"_

"_I'm not sure I'm following."_

"_Wanna know what I think? I think you're too shy to say anything to Lindsay about what you feel and instead you call her names to show you're interested. Very high school Danny. Why not say something about it instead of just flirting? Clearly she's not getting your hints."_

"_Ouch Mac. Look who's talkin'! You like her… you care for her… you love her… why not take it a step further?" "God, I've been dying to say that to you guys."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

Seems like Danny and Mac are going on it straight on... Heh. This is going to be fun.

"_If you wanted to say that for a long time then why not get up your ass and do what you should do with that girl you like rather than looking at your boss' life? Scared of commitment?"_

"_Scared of losing her?"_

"_No."_

"_Neither am I."_

"_Danny, listen, don't waste any time doing nothing and start doing something. Time will not stop for you… it might be too late. Believe me, I know."_

"_Mac, look, I don't wanna cross any line here… I just want to tell ya… Go with your gut. You're a brave marine right? Then be brave enough to face your feelings for her…to face what she'll say about it…to at least try. Hey, maybe she feels the same way right? At least you won't be sorry you tried."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Same here. So where ya goin'? To Stella?"_

"_No. The chief. Wanna go with?" _

"_Uh… I think I'll pass. I need to go to newbie Jai."_

"_Okay. Tell me about your case later."_

"_The torture."_

_Click_

So Danny did his plan well but he only missed one detail. He forgot to grab his recorder... Maybe that's what he was thinking about when I met him. He was thinking about what he neglected. Well, I got it now and it's my turn to make this plan work for Mac and Stella... not to mention Danny and Lindsay.

"Hey Hawkes; Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Flack inquired.

"Yep. And things are gonna be quite interesting around here. Care to help me Flack?"

In my surprise, Flack nodded in agreement "Sure. 'Bout time someone did something about this."

I turn to Sid who was tapping his chin "How about ya Sid? Ya in? Or out?"

"You go on without me, don't mind the ME. A/V is not my thing."

"But I'll need a bit of your thoughts later for the output."

"Sure thing as long as you got my back."

Flack gave Sid a pat as we stood up exiting. "We'll have your back. And don't worry, it'll have our thoughts too. Shall we get started Hawkes?"

"Let's do it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

A/N: Was suppose to post my updates when ff fixed the alerts and PMs but hey, can't help it... We need more humor people! lol ARM's updates are next on the line. Love reviews! They make great birthday presents for me. :D -mj(wgf)


End file.
